


Pencil Me In

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna proposes to Josh, but it seems like he doesn't hear it





	Pencil Me In

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

This is in response to my own challenge about writing a marriage proposal for Josh and Donna. Caitlin Bartlet is a character of my creation that I've written about on the main list several times and she has a small part here. Other than that the characters are not mine, just having some fun.

Pencil Me In

"Donna" Josh Lyman called from his office to his assistant and girlfriend. "Do you have my schedule for the day."

Donna Moss came strolling into his office paper in hand. "Yes, let's see you have the Senior Staff meeting at 9:30, then at 11 you have a meeting with Hoynes, 12:30 you have a lunch break, at one o'clock you'll agree to marry me, 1:30 you and Leo have to meet with Congressman Beecher, at 3 o'clock..."

"Wait...go back" Josh interrupted her.

Donna smiled slightly and prepared to give the proposal her and her roommate Caitlin worked on last night.

"What am I doing at 11?" Josh asked looking up at her.

Donna paused her smile starting to disappear, confused "Um...meeting with Hoynes." she answered.

Josh looked back down at his desk, "Not jogging again?" he asked like a little boy who doesn't want to go to the doctor.

"Yes, it's all he had." she said slowly waiting. Had he even heard her?

"Ok." Josh said getting up. "I'm late for Senior staff." he finished then walked out of the Office.

Donna stood there for a few seconds in shock. Caitlin Bartlet came running in and up to Donna, "So what happened?"

"I don't think he heard me. Either that or he was just ignoring me." Donna said looking at her.

"What? He's a man, how did he possibly miss the word marriage. In the very least I expected him to drop something or run away screaming." Caitlin said.

Donna looked at her horrified. "Maybe this wasn't..."

"Don't even say it Donna." she cut her off. "You love him, you guys are perfect for each other."

"I thought so but..."

"No buts" Caitlin interrupted her again "You are penciled into his schedule now. No turning back. So at one o'clock you walk in there and get your man." she said smiling at Donna.

Donna looked at Caitlin and tried to become excited but she knew she was going to spend the day watching the clock and hoping that by some miracle the day just happened to skip over one o'clock.

TBC

 

****

 


End file.
